Pernikahan?
by the flying sparks
Summary: Petra cukup kesal ketika untuk ketiga kalinya, ia mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya yang menyatakan agar "Sebaiknya kau segera minta kekasihmu untuk segera menikahimu—Tuan Ackerman yang berhelai hitam dan merupakan salah satu seniormu" yang mana menurut Petra, selain mengesalkan, kalimat itu juga terdengar amat memalukan [rivetra canon oneshot]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Warning: Canon-setting (pre-57** **th** **expedition), (might be) OoC, mis/typos.**

 **For Yoriko Rasha,**

 **And all Rivetra fans.**

 **No profit gained.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Tak bisa diwakilkan dengan kalimat kekesalan Petra Rall pada ayahnya. Memang sudah hal yang umum dan Petra tahu dengan baik bahwa ayahnya sangat perhatian padanya. Sebagai putri tunggal, kasih sayang yang Petra dapat dari ayahnya begitu besar—bahkan berlebih, hingga pada tahap sang ayah yang selalu berusaha untuk mengetahui ataupun terlibat dalam tiap aspek di hidup putrinya. Seperti keinginan Petra untuk bergabung ke Pasukan Pengintai, apa yang dilakukan Petra di hari liburnya, jenis pakaian yang dipilih dan digunakannya, hingga identitas tiap teman yang Beliau lihat bersama dengan putrinya. Namun selama ini Petra bisa menerima, tenang, memaklumi bahwa semenjak sang ibu meninggal, hanya Petra lah satu-satunya harta yang dimiliki ayahnya yang sudah mulai renta.

Namun kali ini tidak. Petra cukup kesal ketika untuk ketiga kalinya, ia mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya yang menyatakan agar "Sebaiknya kau segera minta kekasihmu untuk segera menikahimu—Tuan Ackerman yang berhelai hitam dan merupakan salah satu seniormu" yang mana menurut Petra, selain mengesalkan, kalimat itu juga terdengar amat memalukan.

Karena 'Tuan Ackerman yang berhelai hitam' itu adalah pasukan terkuat yang dimiliki umat manusia. Laki-laki yang dikenal hampir di seluruh anggota kemiliteran. Pasukan yang dihormati tiap juniornya. Satu-satunya yang selalu mendapat respek dan kekaguman dan Petra.

Dan juga satu-satunya orang yang …

Petra menggeleng kesal dengan wajah memerah. Tidak. Tidak. Levi hanya seniornya. Hanya salah satu senior yang dikaguminya. Hanya lelaki yang sering membuatnya merah malu, merona, dan jantungnya berdebar gila. Hanya laki-laki yang kerap menyinggahi mimpinya. Sekadar senior yang sering menatapnya dengan cara berbeda dalam diam, menemuinya ketika tak ada pasang mata lain yang menatap, menyentuh tangannya, menciumnya—

—hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Levi tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai komitmen, perasaan, atau ikatan yang bisa menamai hubungan abu-abu di antara keduanya.

Gadis berhelai pirang itu menghela napas dan meremas kertas surat dari ayahnya yang baru ia peroleh. Jika memikirkan semuanya seperti ini, mau tak mau ia merasa bingung dan sedih. Ia sangat menghormati Levi, namun ia terkadang tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membayangkan hangatnya sentuhan tangannya. Levi adalah seniornya, namun toh Petra tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika bibir itu bersentuhan dengannya. Mereka sama-sama anggota pasukan pengintai, namun sekali dua kali Levi pernah memuji dan mengatakannya 'cantik' atau 'suka dengan senyummu'.

Namun tak pernah ada ungkapan kalimat dengan arti yang lebih dalam dari itu.

Mereka sangat dekat. Namun di mata yang lain, itu hanya hubungan profesional antara senior-junior di divisi kemiliteran. Sudah lebih dari dua kali Levi memaksa ikut Petra pulang ke rumah ketika mereka berlibur—sekadar berkunjung, ia bilang. Meski demikian, Levi adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang paling sering berkunjung ke rumah Petra. Dan dari itulah, ayahnya mengartikan dan menyimpulkan semuanya. Tatanan sosial masih sedikit sempit, membuat sang ayah merasa bahwa adalah hal buruk jika mereka terus terlihat bersama dan dekat jika tanpa adanya ikatan mengikat dan resmi.

Lamunan gadis itu seketika buyar ketika kertas yang ia genggam lemah, tiba-tiba terampas dari tangannya. Ia mendongak terkejut, dan semakin melebarlah iris sewarna madunya ketika mendapati objek keresahan pikirannya, kini berdiri di dekatnya.

Levi Ackerman.

"Rapat dengan Erwin akan dimulai sebentar lagi dan kau duduk-duduk di luar markas seperti ini," ucap laki-laki itu dengan nada dan tatapan datarnya yang khas.

Otomatis Petra berdiri, membungkuk sekilas hormat, lantas berusaha meraih kertas yang digenggam Levi, dimana laki-laki itu segera menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Petra.

"Maafkan aku, Ketua," Petra bersorot ragu bercampur menyesal, "Aku hanya ingin mencari angin segar dan tolong—kembalikan kertas itu."

Sejenak terdiam, Levi memandang Petra. Beberapa saat kemudian iris hitam itu menyipit curiga, "Memangnya kertas apa ini?"

Sungguh, Petra berdoa setulus mungkin agar Levi tidak membacanya. Belum-belum ia merasa amat bersalah dan malu tak terkira.

"I-Itu bukan apa-apa—"

"Apa surat cinta?" dengan jelas iris hitam itu makin menyipit, "Dari siapa? Siapa yang mengirimimu surat ini?"

Begitu sibuknya Petra dengan rona merah di wajahnya dan rasa panik yang ia rasakan, hingga gadis itu tidak menyadari perubahan dari nada suara Levi yang semula datar acuh tak acuh, menjadi sedikit lebih rendah dan terkesan dingin.

Kepala dengan helai pirang-coklat itu menggeleng cepat, "Bukan, Ketua. Tak ada yang memberiku—"

Lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada laki-laki yang berani mendekati Petra jika Levi akan selalu menatapnya dengan cara yang sama ketika lelaki itu hendak mengiriskan pedang ke tengkuk raksasa?

"Jika begitu ini surat cinta darimu untuk seseorang?" tanya Levi yang masih mempertahankan asumsi 'surat cinta rahasia dari Petra Rall'. Membuat gadis itu kini tak hanya malu dan panik, namun juga bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya, "Apakah Auruo—sahabatmu sejak masa kadet itu?"

"Bukan—"

"Gunter?"

"Ketua—"

"Atau Erd—tapi dia sudah memiliki tunangan, kau tahu?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Bukan—"

Pandangan Levi menatap ragu, "Apa justru Erwin—"

"Bukan!" tanpa sadar Petra sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Gadis itu menatap putus asa ke tanah di dekat kakinya—sama sekali belum berani mengangkat kepala dan menatap Levi dengan rona merah panas yang ia rasakan di seluruh wajahnya, "I-itu … surat dari—"

Terlambat. Dengan raut kesal yang sedikit meretakkan ekspresi datarnya yang khas, Levi sudah membuka dengan sedikit kasar kertas yang terlipat di tangannya.

"… Ayahku," gumam Petra dengan mata yang terbelalak ketika menatap Levi yang sudah menyapukan pandangannya di kertas putih tersebut.

Mati. Petra rasanya ingin mati sekarang juga.

Perlahan-lahan, aura hitam yang semula menguar jelas dari tubuh sang pasukan terkuat umat manusia, surut hingga hilang sama sekali. Ekspresinya kembali datar seperti biasanya. Dan tatapan matanya berhenti bergerak dari kiri ke kanan membaca tulisan di surat pendek itu.

Beberapa detik yang sunyi, canggung, terasa lama, dan amat memalukan bagi Petra Rall yang rasanya berharap datangnya Titan Kolosal—mungkin dengan begitu pikiran mereka akan sibuk dengan hal lain selain surat konyol dari ayahnya itu.

Menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering, Petra berusaha bersuara, meski terdengar mencicit lirih, "K-Ke-Ketua Levi—" dan suaranya terhenti ketika ia tertegun mendapati suratnya kembali disodorkan ke arahnya.

"Maaf telah mengambilnya," ucap Levi dengan suaranya yang kembali normal. Ia kembali memajukan surat itu ke arah Petra ketika gadis itu hanya menatapnya beberapa saat dengan pandangan linglung.

"A-Ah," Petra segera menerima surat itu kembali, "A-Aku yang harus meminta maaf," ia membungkuk hormat, "Ayahku tidak mengetahui apapun. Maafkan kalimatnya di surat ini. Dia tidak mengerti—"

"Tegakkan tubuhmu."

Petra menghela napas, namun menuruti perintah atasannya. Ia merasa begitu malu dan merasa sudah tak ada harga diri lagi di mata Levi. Mengapa ayahnya menulis surat dengan sembarangan begitu?

Ia masih sibuk menghakimi dirinya sendiri secara mental, hingga tak menyadari Levi yang sekilas dan cepat, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Markas Pasukan Pengintai tengah sepi—tak banyak yang datang di rapat khusus yang digelar Erwin untuk persiapan ekspedisi ke limapuluh tujuh ini. Mereka yang sudah datangpun sudah berada di dalam ruangan rapat—siap memulai dan hanya menunggu Petra, Levi, juga Erd yang belum bahkan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dan tanpa memberi kesempatan untuk menduga atau mempersiapkan diri, dengan cepat Levi bergerak maju, untuk kemudian mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah kepala kecil bawahan di depannya.

Dan sekilas saja dengan begitu singkat, menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir merah muda yang tipis itu.

Petra tersentak. Merasa beku. Semua perasaan dan pemikiran yang ia miliki seketika lebur ketika sentuhan lembut itu ia dapatkan lagi—entah sejak berapa lama yang terakhir kali. Parasnya memerah, debaran di jantungnya menggila, dan rasanya ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya.

Tersadar, gadis itu menarik napas pendek terkejut sembari menutup lembut bibirnya. Menatap Levi dengan pandangan iris madunya, "K-Ketua—"

Levi yang hanya diam dan berekspresi datar, seakan tak peduli—seakan ia tidak baru saja mengambil satu ciuman curian—dan berujar, "Yang lain sudah menunggu. Kita masuk saja."

"B-Baik."

Seperti inilah yang selama ini terjadi di antara mereka. Selalu bertindak di balik tirai bernama rahasia. Ungkapan rasa yang hanya terekspresikan melalui tindakan, tanpa pernah terucapkan dengan kata-kata. Tak ada yang berani memulai untuk memperjelas semuanya, membiarkan segalanya tetap berada di warna abu-abu. Meski Levi tak pernah menjelaskan alasannya, namun Petra mengerti.

Dunia yang kejam. Hidup yang penuh ketidakpastian. Komitmen pasti akan berakhir menyakitkan ketika kebersamaan bukanlah suatu jaminan. Hari ini mereka bernapas, namun tak ada yang bisa memastikan esok mereka tak akan menjumpai kematian. Yang terpenting hanya bertarung dan bertahan, bukan merumitkan diri dan pikiran dengan apa yang dinamakan perasaan. Dan mungkin, jika mereka tetap seperti ini, ketika suatu hari nanti mereka terpaksa menjumpai akhir yang buruk dan sedih, mereka tak akan terlalu tersakiti. Tak akan lama bersedih.

Itulah hidup prajurit. Itulah pemikiran Levi. Petra tahu, meski laki-laki itu tak pernah mengakui.

Tersenyum kecil, gadis itu beranjak menyusul sang ketua yang sudah melangkah memasuki markas terlebih dahulu beberapa menit sebelumnya.

Tapi apa salahnya sekadar berharap akhir yang indah?

Jika suatu saat nanti dunia ini akan menjadi tempat yang aman, saat manusia telah bebas dan merdeka …

… Apa salahnya berharap bahwa Levi akan bersedia menuruti permintaan ayah Petra?

.

.

.

 **.fin.**

 **A/N:** Jadi, ini fanfik Rivetra pertamaku :3 Suka pair ini, dan baper tak terkira waktu baca manganya yang Levi didatengi ayah Petra dan ngomong soal pernikahan. Aku ga tau yang mana yang benar. Ada tiga versi asumsi fans mengenai arti dari ucapan ayah Petra: 1) Ayah Petra yang pengen Levi segera nikahi anaknya, 2) Ayah Petra yang pengen Levi nunda pernikahan dengan Petra karena Petra masih kecil(?), 3) Ayah Petra yang minta ijin ke Levi, sebagai senior yang Petra hormati, untuk mengijinkan Petra menikah dengan yang kata dugaan fans, Auruo. Dan di fanfik ini, saya mendasarkannya pada asumsi yang pertama :"""

Dan yeah, pada akhirnya Petra keburu mati Q_Q Tapi itu bukan cakupan fanfik ini yang kutujukan plotnya fluff, bukan angst dan mewek-mewek ingat-ingat scene tragis itu. Dan juga disini maaf jika Levi terkesan brengsek (aka Cuma mau backstreet dan itupun kayak PHP-in Petra) tapi menurutku emang Levi bukan tipe orang yang akan menomorsatukan perasaan. Dia orangnya realistis. Untuk orang sepertinya, mungkin komitmen semacam "Ako mencintaimu. Jadilah patjar ako"(?) itu terlalu beresiko mengingat di dunia seperti apa mereka hidup. Dan Petra sebagai gadis yang baik, yang sangat amat mengagumi dan menghormati Levi, bisa mengerti dan menerima pilihan Levi. Oke, ini semua sekadar asumsi ako aja ya. Belum tentu juga kan aslinya begitu di pikiran fans yang lain. Hoho~

Untuk Yori, semoga suka. So sorry for the little misunderstanding at 'that time' huhu u_u I hope this can make it up.

Thank you for reading.

Thank you for giving feedback!

-tfs-


End file.
